


Fanmix: Michael Jones Vibes

by futureboy



Series: futureboy Fanmixes [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 07:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19224787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureboy/pseuds/futureboy
Summary: Playps and violence and whatnot! It's like if a nerd was actually cool.[Fanmix for Michael Jones. With embedded Spotify playlist, commentary, and more!]





	Fanmix: Michael Jones Vibes

 

**1\. Kick in the Ass - Moxy Fruvous (1997)**

_I dole out justice with the tip of my boot_  
(I'll kick ya!)  
_Kick in the ass!_  
_Kick in the ass!_

 

Starting with a strong contender for a Playps theme. It's light hearted and revenge based! What more do you want?

 

**2\. Get Down Tonight - KC & The Sunshine Band (1975)**

_Do a little dance, make a little love_  
_Get down tonight, get down tonight_

 

A bit of soul for Michaelboi. It's established that he likes to groove, and this is a bit of disco that's plunkety enough for him to dance to! He wouldn't even think about sitting still.

 

**3\. Outset Island (From "The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker") - dj-Jo (2018)**

 

The day I found this was an excellent day indeed. Nintendo EDM? _YES PLEASE???_ It's perfect for Michael, who would absolutely sing along with the original instrumental. I reckon this remix would proper tickle his fancy, wahey.

Other than that, this is one of my fave LoZ themes anyways. What a gorgeous introduction to a game - it right feels like you're immersed in island life, where small problems are dealt with as seriously as global problems and there's always hope in the darkest of places. Michael loves RPGs and _Wind Waker_ is a bloody good one, thematically/musically/otherwise.

 

**4\. Punch You in the Face - Ovens (2012)**

_It feels like today's gonna be an ugly day_  
_I can feel the tension in my brain_  
_Confront the problem in a healthy way_  
_And you can see it blow up in my face_

 

This song is great at conveying that underlying anticipation for a HUGE eruption of rage. It's not often you see that in Michael anymore, but I find it very satisfying in a 2013 _Rage Quit_ kind of way.

 

**5\. Lose Control (feat. Ciara & Fat Man Scoop) - Missy Elliott (2005)**

_My Rolls Royce, Lamborghini_  
_Blue Madena, always beamin'_  
_Rag top, chrome pipes_  
_Blue lights, outta sight_

 

One of the coolest draws to Michael's GTAV characterisation is that 'rough rich' aura he gives off. It's not like the upper-class luxurious vibes given to some of the rest of the crew - it fully encapsulates stuff like rough steel burrs and cracked knuckles and spitting blood, that 'I worked for my money and now I'm going to Take it from you' signal he broadcasts, that 'don't get in my way' vibe, that 'I'm successful because I never stop' vibe.

GTAV Michael is great.

 

**6\. No Scrubs - TLC (1999)**

_Well, a scrub checkin' me, but his game is kinda weak_  
_And I know that he cannot approach me_  
_'Cause I'm looking like class and he's looking like trash_  
_Can't get wit' a deadbeat ass_

 

AND THE OTHER SIDE - Michael Jones, renowned prissy shit!

Ah, cheesy late 90s RnB... A staple of club nights where you've had a couple too many, and you're not so much dancing as swaying and inappropriately bellowing lyrics. A Michael + Lindsay mood if ever I heard one, and the lyrics being so confident and self-affirming really puts a cherry on the sundae. YOU GO, JONESES.

 

**7\. If U Seek Amy - Britney Spears (2008)**

_I just wanna go, to the party she gon' go_  
_Can't somebody take me home?_  
_Hah hah, heehee, hah hah, ho_

 

Those lyrics _KILL_ me!! They're so nonsense-Playps that Gavin would laugh and cough over them.

And listen... This has a killer bit of choreography in the music video. Dancey Boi Michael Jones wouldn't  _hesitate_ to don a huge blonde wig and reenact it, because Michael Jones actually loves theatrics and dancing and also playing things completely seriously. This a ride or die Britney track, for god's sake!

 

**8\. Pon de Replay - Rihanna (2005)**

_Come run (run), run (run)_  
Everybody move (run)  
Lemme see you move (and) rock it 'til the groove (done)

 _Shake it 'til the Moon becomes the Sun (Sun)_  
Everybody in the club, give me a run (Run)  
If you ready to move say it (Yeah)  
One time for your mind say it (Yeah, yeah)  


 

(Unrelated to this commentary but I just googled the lyrics to this, and the music video on Youtube is labelled 'Internet Version'. Remember when musicians and creators did internet versions of stuff? Christ, I feel ancient.)

Oh, mainstream Creole lyrics? Did you mean a FAVE? This is a helluva debut from Rihanna, and it's high-paced enough to satisfy Mr. Jones. The backup repetition fits with his style of musical improv really well, but it's chill enough that you could dance along to it in a traffic jam. Great shit right there.

 

**9\. Promiscuous - Nelly Furtado, Timbaland (2006)**

_It's okay, it's alright_   
_I got something that you gon' like_   
_Hey, is that the truth or are you talking trash?_  
_Is your game M.V.P. like Steve Nash?_

 

If there's one thing I know about Michael, it's that he gives 100% to everything. Up to and including doing a whole duet with himself. Doesn't matter if it's Disney or Nelly Furtado, he's well in there and doing the voices, too. There's an irregular, staccato rhythm to the words that he'd enjoy learning and getting right, in a weirdly proud sort of way.

(God, the lyrics to this are terrible.)

 

**10. Billie Jean - Michael Jackson (1982)**

_For forty days and for forty nights, the law was on her side_  
_But who can stand when she's in demand? Her schemes and plans_  
_'Cause we danced on the floor in the round, hee!_

_So take my strong advice, just remember to always think twice_  
_(Don't think twice) Do think twice! (ah-hoo!)_

 

Time for a palate cleanser. Sometimes, you just wanna go back to classic stuff, where you know the dance and the look and the feel. Hey, can anyone else picture Trevor, Jack, and Alfredo joining in with an office rendition of this?

 

**11\. Rolling in the Deep - Adele (2011)**

_There's a fire starting in my heart_  
_Reaching a fever pitch, and it's bringing me out the dark_  
_Finally, I can see you crystal clear_  
_Go ahead and sell me out, and then I'll lay your [shit] bare_

 

What better than a song that says, "hey, you! Get the fuck outta my house!"

Also, the concept of an Adele song marked 'explicit' is hilarious. What a good Michael vibe.

 

**12\. Still More Fighting - The Versions (2018)**

 

This is the song that plays in  _Final Fantasy VII_ when the boss comes back. Y'know... it's some big monster dude, you FINALLY manage to cut him down... And then the motherfucker rises from the ashes in a better form, with full HP, and you probably don't have that luxury for the second round. It's not fair. It's BULLSHIT, in fact.

You still gotta fight, though. Gonna win it, too, no matter how long it takes. You could go for TEN rounds.

It's a _'come at me'_ song.

 

**13\. Dimed Out - Titus Andronicus (2015)**

_I don't chase after clocks or calendars_  
_I bow down not to masters, gods, nor managers_  
_Cause all the greatest artists, they were amateurs_  
_Unembarrassed, dressed in only bandages_

 

This is a bit different compared to the rest of the playlist, but I stuck it on the end because I feel like it's a great Michael vibe to conclude on. Loud, jubilant, and unapologetically New Jerseyan. Is 'unapologetically' a word? Who the fuck cares! The music's cranked and we're only loud emotion now!

It's rare to find a song that fits both FAHC Michael and IRL Michael, but I think this would be it. The attitude's what matters - it says 'here's where I came from, and here's where I am, and here's where I'm staying'.

 

Sheer determination. I _love_ Michael Jones.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr @futureboy-ao3, so come say hi or request a lil' something, or whatever you like!
> 
> Kudoses, commentses, and subs are always welcomed. Thanks for taking a look at my cursed musical choices, fam ☺


End file.
